i've got dreams to remember
by xLostInTheSun
Summary: Tu ne sais plus comment rêver, qu'elle lui a dit, et Dean a beau essayer de ne pas y penser, ça tourne en boucle dans sa tête.


_Tu ne sais plus comment rêver._

C'est un drôle de spécimen, Luna Lovegood. Avec ses grands yeux bleus qui lui donnent l'air d'une ahurie, ses longs cheveux blonds sales et emmêlés, ses radis en guise de boucles d'oreille et son collier fait de bouchons de Bièraubeurre. C'est un drôle de spécimen, et Dean a tout sauf envie de la laisser s'installer dans sa tête, parce que c'est bien assez chaotique là-dedans pour qu'elle en rajoute, avec sa philosophie à trois gallions et ses bons sentiments à en faire pleurer dans les chaumières.

C'est un drôle de spécimen et il ne veut surtout pas penser à elle, mais elle est douée, la petite garce, et quand il ferme les yeux, Dean la voit encore, et quand il se bouche les oreilles, Dean l'entend encore.

« Tu ne sais plus comment rêver, » qu'elle lui a dit, et Dean a beau essayer de ne pas y penser, ça tourne en boucle dans sa tête.

* * *

— _Alors ?_

_Dean ferme les yeux quelques secondes, comme pour trouver la force de ne pas l'envoyer valser – ou de ne pas s'enfuir en courant, il n'est pas tout à fait sûr – puis il se tourne vers elle sans le moindre sourire._

— _Tu te souviens de comment on rêve ?_

* * *

Et puis qu'est-ce que ça veut bien pouvoir dire, _tu ne sais plus comment rêver _? Il n'y a pas besoin de savoir rêver – les rêves sont, c'est tout. On ferme les yeux, allongé dans la pénombre la plus complète, et pendant que le noir engouffre notre corps, les songes s'emparent de notre esprit.

Il n'y a rien à savoir.

* * *

— _Tu es agaçante, Luna Lovegood._

— _Tout le monde m'aime bien._

_Dean ricane, parce que s'il y a bien une personne dont les gens aiment se moquer, c'est Luna Lovegood. Et puis, soudainement, il ne ricane plus, parce qu'après la Bataille de Poudlard, plus personne n'a le cœur de faire comme Avant. Et peut-être bien que les gens ont arrêté de se moquer de Luna Lovegood, qui sait._

* * *

Malheureusement, parfois, Dean a la soudaine pensée qu'elle a peut-être raison. Parce que ça fait longtemps qu'il n'a plus rêvé, Dean. Maintenant, son sommeil est empli de monstres et de tristesse, et la mort l'engloutit dès qu'il ferme les yeux.

C'est Ted, tout le temps. Il y a ses yeux déterminés, et puis le son du poignard qui s'écrase dans son ventre, et le sang, partout.

Peut-être bien qu'elle a raison, Luna Lovegood, avec ses cheveux sales et ses stupides radis – peut-être bien que Dean ne sait plus rêver.

* * *

— _Comment as-tu trouvé mon adresse ? demande-t-il, autant pour ne pas avoir à lui répondre que pour savoir qui l'a balancé._

— _Ta mère me l'a donnée elle s'inquiète beaucoup pour toi._

_Dean ne répond pas, alors Luna continue, sa voix écorchant ses oreilles par les mots qu'elle porte._

— _Tout le monde s'inquiète beaucoup pour toi, à vrai dire._

* * *

Cela fait une semaine qu'ils sont à la Chaumière aux Coquillages, et cela fait une semaine que Luna passe son temps à lui dire que son problème, c'est qu'il ne sait plus rêver. Une semaine qu'il essaie de ne pas la laisser s'incruster dans sa vie comme ça, mais c'est Luna Lovegood. C'est une putain de Serdaigle, et une folle avec ça, alors évidemment qu'elle réussit à le coincer dans son propre esprit. Evidemment que Dean se retrouve souvent à se demander ce qu'elle veut dire par là exactement. Evidemment que Dean se surprend à pense que quoi qu'elle veuille bien pouvoir vouloir dire par _Tu ne sais plus comment rêver, _elle a surement raison, au fond.

* * *

— _Alors ? demande-t-elle, sans rien ajouter, et Dean sait très bien ce qu'elle veut entendre, mais il ne lui laissera pas la satisfaction de gagner._

_C'est la seule chose qui lui reste, après tout – un peu de contrôle sur les mots qui sortent de sa bouche._

* * *

De toute façon, tout le monde a toujours raison, et Dean est toujours le dernier à se rendre compte de ce qui se trame autour de lui.

(« Je te dis qu'elle ne l'a pas oublié, Dean. Tu cours à la catastrophe avec cette fille. »)

C'en est presque à se demander comment quelqu'un d'aussi peu perceptif que lui a pu survivre en cavale aussi longtemps.

(« Arrête de t'inquiéter pour rien, Seamus. Ginny et moi, c'est du solide. Ca fait longtemps qu'elle n'est plus intéressée par Harry. »)

* * *

— _Il faut que tu arrêtes de te sentir aussi désolé pour toi-même, Dean. Tu n'es pas un martyr._

_Ces mots, Dean les a entendus une dizaine de fois depuis la fin de la guerre. Mais c'est la première fois qu'il les considère réellement._

_Peut-être parce que la voix de Luna Lovegood est dénuée de toute pitié ou de toute colère. Elle présente cela comme si c'était des faits indiscutables, et peut-être bien qu'elle a raison, au fond._

_Peut-être bien qu'elle a toujours raison sur tout, de toute façon._

* * *

_Tu ne sais plus comment rêver. _Les mots tournent en boucle, et peut-être que c'est le cas, oui.

Peut-être que c'est pour ça qu'il ne parvient plus à peindre. Peut-être que c'est pour ça que toutes ses toiles restent vides – parce que son cœur l'est aussi.

* * *

— _Tu avais pourtant fait des progrès, lui rappelle-t-elle, et autant est-il prêt à lui concéder qu'elle a raison, autant cette remarque ne passe pas._

— _Oui, crache-t-il. Et ensuite, mon meilleur ami s'est fait tuer dans la Bataille de Poudlard._

— _Et Seamus aurait détesté te voir te morfondre, Luna réplique, et ce n'est ni froid, ni énervé, ni empli de pitié, et Dean sait qu'elle raison._

_Quand n'a-t-elle pas raison, de toute façon ?_

* * *

Alors Dean essaie de réapprendre à rêver. Il essaie d'oublier la mort de Ted, et à la place, il se souvient de leur rencontre. C'est très dur au début, et plus d'une fois, il a envie de baisser les bras, d'envoyer la petite Luna Lovegood qui s'est installée dans sa tête d'aller voir ailleurs.

Mais il s'accroche, parce que ça a le mérite de garder la vraie Luna Lovegood à l'écart.

Et parce que ses doigts le démangent.

* * *

_C'est comme avec Ted, sauf que c'est plus dur. Seamus n'était pas son compagnon de cavale – il était son meilleur ami, son frère. La peine est plus lourde, et le chemin vers l'acceptation plus long encore._

_Mais Luna – qui n'est pas partie et dort sur le vieux canapé dans le salon – lui fait très justement remarquer qu'il a plus de souvenirs de Seamus Finnigan qu'il n'en a jamais eu de Ted Tonks._

* * *

Le jour où il est enfin prêt à reprendre les pinceaux, pour le meilleur ou, plus probablement, pour le pire, il y a un message sur Potterveille – _la foudre a frappé._

* * *

_Et ça prend du temps, beaucoup de temps, tellement de temps qu'il se surprend à trouver Luna Lovegood moins agaçante qu'avant et qu'il sent ses yeux s'attendrir quand ils se posent sur elle, mais quand Dean ferme les yeux, il ne voit plus le visage tordu par la douleur, couvert de sang et figé dans la mort de son meilleur ami. Il voit le sourire de Seamus après la victoire de l'Irlande à la Coupe du Monde de Quidditch. Il voit les yeux honteux de Seamus après qu'il ait reçu le tout premier T de sa scolarité. Il voit la démarche lasse de Seamus alors qu'il se traine du cours de Métamorphose au cours de Potions._

_Il ne voit plus que les bons moments, et peut-être que c'est ça, réapprendre à rêver, parce qu'il peint à nouveau__._


End file.
